


Fire Agate

by masterroadtripper



Series: Desert Gems [2]
Category: Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time (2010), Roar (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Characters, Polyamory Negotiations, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterroadtripper/pseuds/masterroadtripper
Summary: When Dastan and Bis meet a prisoner from a conquered Roman city after a raid Garsiv does, they start to realize that Conor, a former Celtic prince, can not only hold his own but that he fills a part of their hearts that they never knew was missing.
Relationships: Bis/Dastan (Prince of Persia), Bis/Dastan/Conor
Series: Desert Gems [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199534





	Fire Agate

“Garsiv sends word,” Sharaman’s voice said, soft and weak from weeks of oppressive heat, before handing over a rolled-up parchment with Garsiv’s red seal stamped into the thick paper over the top of the ribbon holding it together.

Dastan had seen his older brother’s rider enter through the gate just minutes ago while he had been sitting at the top of one of the watchtowers with Bis, eating from a bag of apricots that he’d bought at the market earlier in the day before it’d gotten too warm out. When the black horse and its rider had been let through the gates and escorted into the castle, Dastan had led the way to his father’s chambers, Bis on his heels, just like they’d always done as kids, leaping and bounding over the rooftops.

Taking the offered parchment from his father’s hand, Dastan tugged his knife from its place at his hip and cracked the seal loose, careful not to ruin the papers underneath. Once it was freed, he unrolled the papers from each other and found the one with his name on the top.

Passing the other two to Tus, Dastan read over his letter from his brother.

> _Dearest Little Brother,_
> 
> _The raid on Hatra went well and we have secured a caravan of roughly five hundred Roman soldiers, slaves and other citizens. This past morning, they set out from Hatra on their way to Nasaf, however, they are accompanied by a number of my men who I need back in Hatra to finish securing the city._
> 
> _I request of you, little brother, to ride out with your men and finish the caravan transport back to Nasaf. I know that you do not like to perform these duties, but until I can send for more men from other cities in Father’s Empire, I do request your help. Please do not try anything rash or idiotic, brother, because I would rather not have to explain that to father._
> 
> _\- Garsiv._

“What did Garsiv want from you?” Father asked from his place on his chair, legs significantly weakened in the overly warm summer drought weather, preferring to remain seated when he could.

“Garsiv wants me to ride out with my men and complete the captive exchange,” Dastan replied before passing the paper over to Bis in case he wanted to give it a read.

“How are we going to manage that?” Bis asked, taking a look over the letter.

“I have no idea,” Dastan replied, beginning to pace his father’s quarters.

He understood why Garsiv had done the raid on Hatra as it was a formerly Persian city that the Romans had captured when their father was a boy. Tus and Garsiv had determined that it was finally weak enough to re-take, so Dastan was pleased that his brother’s plan and Garsiv’s raid had gone to plan. Except for the fact that it was scorching hot outside almost every day and Garsiv had decided to take prisoners and transport them back to Nasaf straight through the desert and Dastan didn’t particularly want to take his men out of the city so soon after returning from Anshan less than a month ago. They all deserved some lighter duties and time with their families within the safety of the heavily fortified walls of Nasaf. Dastan knew he slept better inside the walls than on the road.

“Ride out tomorrow morning,” Bis suggested, “we could make camp at the Nazeri Springs and we’d meet Garsiv’s troops the next day.”

Dastan hummed at the suggestion, mulling it through in his own mind. It was nearing the middle of the summer and it would be horrible to try to ride through the heat of the day, but he had to admit, being able to camp at the springs for at least a couple hours in the night to water the horses and men had its appeal.

“We'll take our cavalry and those men with their own horses,” Dastan agreed, “the rest will maintain their posts here in Nasaf and I’ll find some militia to fill the openings.”

“Sounds like we have a plan, _Prince_ ,” Bis said with a cheeky grin, knowing exactly how to push Dastan’s buttons in all the right ways. In front of his brother and father, nonetheless, but Dastan did have to admit that working alongside Bis had its benefits. They just worked well together, and his brother and father never really questioned their relationship because of how they grew up together. As far as his Father and Tus knew, they were just close friends.

“I’m glad you agree, _General_ ,” Dastan replied, and as much as he wanted to lean in and press a kiss to Bis’s lips, he didn’t, and instead said, “can you start spreading the word? I want all of our cavalry at Eastern Gate, ready to go, at sunrise tomorrow morning.”

“As you wish,” Bis replied, the cheeky grin not leaving his face as he bowed out of the room, nodding between the three of them as he opened the door to his Father’s chambers and left into the hallway.

“Send a rider when you meet Garsiv’s men, I want to know what we have to prepare the city for. His letter left much to the imagination,” Tus said, spinning one of his rings around on his finger before adding, “You better go prepare little brother.”

Dastan scooted out of the room fast enough to catch Bis rounding the corner and he jogged to catch up to him, wanting to touch his lover’s skin after the sneaky little show he’d put on in front of his father and brother. Pulling Bis into an alcove, he pressed the slightly smaller man into the sandstone brick and pressed a kiss to his lightly chapped lips.

Bis pressed a couple of kisses back before saying in a low tone, “you better go, or else I might not let you leave.”

“Mmm, wouldn’t want that,” Dastan said with a laugh as he pressed another kiss to Bis’s lips. Feeling the sweat building up between them where their chests were pressed together, Dastan pushed away and adjusted his thin shirt.

“I’ll see you tonight?” Bis asked.

“Of course, love,” Dastan replied before continuing down the hall, looking over his shoulder with a cheeky smile.

* * *

Dastan had long since removed his formal helmet, his hair matted to his head and sweat was dripping down the side of his face by the time they could see sandy dust being kicked up over the horizon.

“Garsiv?” Bis asked, his voice scratchy from the heat.

Even though they’d camped overnight at the Springs, the sun had quickly become oppressive as they’d strapped their layers of armour back on and started back up again. Now, Dastan wondered if it was actually possible to sweat all the way through his armour. It certainly felt like it was about to come true.

“Lets hope,” Dastan replied, tugging the fingers of his left hand through his knotted hair. Twisting in his saddle to call behind him, Dastan shouted, “Roham? Sadeq?”

“Your Highness?” Roham asked, riding up alongside Dastan and addressing him formally, as opposed to the other names he used to call him on the streets of Nasaf as a kid. In private, things may not have changed, but when they were in public, Dastan appreciated that the guys who’d known him since a kid were respectful, even if he wished they didn’t have to be.

“Ride ahead and meet Garsiv’s men? We’ll start getting this train turned around so we can get back to the springs by tonight,” Dastan explained.

“Yes My Lord,” Sadeq said and the two men tugged their helmets back on, raising the flags from the side of their horses, and disappearing over the sandbank towards the dust in the distance.

Circling his own horse around, Dastan brought his fingers to his lips and whistling in four short bursts - his own personal signal to his guys that he wanted them to break rank and gather around. There was only so loud that he could yell, and the heat seemed to steal the air from his lungs.

Once his men were closer, Dastan laid out their plan. Once they took over from Garsiv’s troops, they would flank the caravan and head back to the springs even if it took an entire night's worth of riding. Dastan figured the caravan would be tired and hot, and if they wanted to make the two-day march back to Nasaf in one piece, they would need at least a day to rest and hydrate before doing it. The fewer captives they lost the better and Dastan didn’t want to put his horses or men in danger. He might not like having to do Garsiv's prisoner transports nor agree with them, but he would do all he could to keep them safe. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to take a look at what Roar was:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z-LQXBYyRWs
> 
> This story takes place an unknown amount of time before the events of the Prince of Persia movie. If anyone out there reading this is a historian like I am, please suspend disbelief on the timeline of this. Conor, Bis, and Dastan's lives likely would have never crossed in real life, however, I still wanted to write this, so I'm just pretending that they all existed around the same time.
> 
> There will be no consistent posting schedule
> 
> ~~~Historical spoilers - if you're interested~~~  
> The Prince of Persia game is stated to be set around roughly 800 AD, however, hints in the movie place it during the Persian Achaemenid Empire, which existed between 550 BC - 330 BC. 
> 
> Roar was set in 400 AD, which was stated during the show's run. 
> 
> The Roman Empire conducted raids, as well as had captured areas of England. between 43 AD and 410 AD, with Hadrian's Wall being built in 122 AD. 
> 
> Conor could have quite easily have been captured and returned to a Roman city as a slave. Garsiv's attack on Hatra is purely for the purpose of this story, however, Hatra did change hands (from Persian to Roman and back again) many times and both sides were known for taking slaves, tributes, and prisoners. 
> 
> So, if you're a historian or a history nerd like me, just...suspend disbelief. I'll never directly reference any specific year, so it can really be set whenever you'd like to think it is.


End file.
